Survival
by Azu Dazu
Summary: What if Genichiro showed up to help Emma out? What if they managed to escape the castle? What path will they take?


"I hereby forsake my master, the Divine Heir."

As those words of betrayal were uttered, the air seemed to cool down to chilling levels. Everyone felt it. A Shura was being born.

"I expected no less from you, my boy. With this, our supreme reign will...Hmm..."

Emma stood at the door of Kuro's room, defiant and determinated to protect her lords.

In the brief moment the rogue shinobis were distracted by the doctor's entrance, arrows shot at their backs. Wolf deflected them all, positioning himself between Owl and the other nexcomer. When they saw who it was, they were a bit taken aback. Emma too shared their surprise, but she did not show it.

"Lord Genichiro..."

The bewitched man, cursed and burned, stood at the opposite end of the Lookout. The power of Tomoe and the Rejuvenating Waters encasing him. The black mortal blade shimmered darkly in his arms, looking hungry for blood and mortality.

"Well, well...It seems we have some unwelcomed guests. But to attack the children of the two noble lords, would be quite the insult...A disgrace!"

He threw shurikens at Emma sneakily and Wolf did the same with Genichiro. Both attacks were deflected with ease.

"My, my...not bad at all..."

Owl eyed Genichiro warily. He brought a hand to his sizeable sword.

"I leave the girl to you. Have at it, Wolf. Tear her apart."

"Sir."

Emma and Genicchiro took a stance, preparing for what was probably going to be tjeir last fight. Owl and Wolf far outclassed them, but still...they stood their ground.

"I have witnessed a Shura once before." Emma said to Wolf

"Many traitors have tried to exploit Ashina." Genivhiro said to Owl

"The very same stirs inside you now."

"You are not any different then their lot."

"As such..."

"_You must be destroyed_." the two said in near perfect unison.

The pairs charged into battle. They danced around each other. They worked in tandem with the other's fighting style. Owl and Genichiro would occasionally allow themselves to take the brunt of the attacks, while the much swifter Emma and Wolf could strike freely.

Genichiro and Emma were warriors of exceptional skill, but one wasn't a fighter and the other made the same mistakes. The master shinobis were not only stronger, but they weren't above fighting dirty. Firecrackers, poison, flames, Senpou Temple sugars. Not to mentiomention the immense power of Wolf's mortal blade, only countered by Genichiro's black one.

With a quicj maneuver, Emma and Genichiro were overwhelmed. Owl charged at Emma but slashed at her partner instead. Wolf used the opening to unleash a flurry of attacks on Emma, breaking her posture and diving for the kill. Right before the killing blow was delivered, Genichiro shoved the doctor out of the way, Kusabimaru piercing his chest instead.

"Lord Genichiro!"

Emma gasped and moved in front of her lord's grandson just in time to block a heavy slash from the Owl that would've certainly taken Genichiro's head. Owl's strength was enough to send her flying back in Genichiro's arms. They both stumbled down. Like wounded lambs, they faced their hunters. Neither Owl nor Wolf had sustained significant injuries. With predatory smirks, the shinobis dived in for the double kill.

_Clang_

Sparks flew in a beatiful pattern as both swords were stopped by a third. Wolf and Owl immediately jumped back. Standing between them and their prey, was the old Sword Saint - Isshin Ashina. Even though he was in his deathbed, he stood proud against the two shinobis.

"Lord Isshin...You-"

"Go Emma. Take Kuro with you...you, too, Genichiro."

"No, you will die! Not yet, I cannot allow a Shura to roam!" Emma objected.

"And I will not allow Ashina to be crushed, grandfather!" Genichiro joined.

Both were immediately silenced by Isshin's fierce glare.

"This is your only chance. Me and Ashina will die anyways, because of Shura or not."

Isshin side stepped from an overhead slash from Owl which was quickly followed by a whirlwind from Wolf. Isshin, despite appearing fragile, expertly defended and counter attacked, actually for ing the two monsters back.

"GO NOW!"

Emma wasyed no time to follow through with the command. Genichiro stood in place for a few seconds, his face filled with admiration and frustration at his stubborn good natured grandfather. If only he could be half the warrior Isshin was, things wouldn't be so dire. Nobody he cared about would have to die.

"Lord Genichiro, quickly!"

With an irritated grunt he went inside.

Owl grunted, not liking where things were going.

"Wolf, we mustn't allow them to escape with the Divine Heir. Cut him down and be quick about it."

Owl attempted to jump from the Lookout to circle sround the castle and ambush, but a hail of shurikens forced him to jump back.

"The nightjar shinobi?"

"Indeed. You won't be leaving this castle anytime soon."

Wolf did not hesitate in attacking Isshin. Owl followed closely behind, watching out for any nightjar attacks from behind. He wished to use the Wolf as a human shield to weaken Isshin. Despite his age, even Owl was uncertain he could take the old man on in a fair fight. Even Wolf had to resort to the Firecrackers to get an opening. Owl hoped he could kill two demons with one stone. Wolf's Mortal Blade was close enough for him to grab.

* * *

Emma pulled Kuro with her as she ran through a secret pathway that led to the silverglass field. Genichiro followed closely behind them, bow in hands. When he was asked why he didn't just use the much more versatile Open Gate, he explained:

"The Black Mortal Blade demands a lot of the wielder. I am not gramdfather, so I cannot use it frequently."

Besides, the bow was far more useful in this situation. He could take out enemies from afar or force them back. Emma would wear them out, but Genichiro would be the one to take their lives. Emma still wished to live by her code of honor, even in such a terrible situation. Why she wishes to put herself through such hardships for a silly little sentiment was beyond Genichiro. Well whatever, he wasn't the most prapragmatic man either.

They crossed the border with few problems. They stopped near a small hill to rest and heal. Kuro opened a map he had managed to stuff into his little bag, along with a marker and a small sword. Emma and Genichiro looked far out into their burning country.

Emma knew everyone there had been slaughtered by the superior forces of the Interior Ministry. She prayed to the gods for their souls. She looked at Genichiro, but his face was unreadable. As always, he appeared brooding, focused only on his ambition. She couldn't tell if he was sad, angry or just numb to it all.

Either way, all three of them knew that this was a tragic massacre of a once great country, torn apart by traitors, demons and warmongers.

Ashina was lost to them forever.


End file.
